


Skittles

by Alley_Skywalker



Category: Blades of Glory (2007)
Genre: Banter, Fun, M/M, Skittles, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-23
Updated: 2010-06-23
Packaged: 2017-10-10 06:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alley_Skywalker/pseuds/Alley_Skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jimmy and Chazz banter episode inspired by Jimmy's addiction to skittles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skittles

"What is it with you and those things? I've heard of Alcoholics, workaholics, but never of skittlesaholics."

"But…but they're sweet but sour-ish at the same time. And they're all the colors of the rainbow!"

"You're such a girl."

"Stop that!" Jimmy McElroy demanded defiantly, clutching possessively at his bag of skittles.

"Well, you are," his skating partner, Chazz, pressed on. Chazz knew how much Jimmy got frustrated when he was called a girl and the look on his face was just priceless. Chazz smirked to himself and grabbed a bear can from the fridge.

Jimmy watched Chazz reemerging from the kitchen with the bear can. "Must you get drunk every night?" Jimmy asked, frustrated. "You always smell funny after you get drunk. Besides, what would coach say?"

"One, I don't smell funny. Two," Chazz plopped down on the couch next to Jimmy, "Couch isn't here to say anything is he."

Jimmy pouted.

"And it's not like you're gonna run off telling him, are you, Princess." Chazz reached over and snagged Jimmy's bag of skittles.

"Hey!" Jimmy jumped up and folded his arms over his chest. The blonde opened his mouth to say something but closed it quickly. He hadn't quite made up his mind about what he was more mad at – that terrible nickname Chazz had for him or Chazz stealing his skittles.

"Bear?" Chazz asked smugly, offering his can out to Jimmy as a trade.

"You're kidding me, right?"

"You're wound up. I want you relaxed when we practice tonight."

"Practice? We don't have…oh _that_ practice…"


End file.
